


Gray

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Georgina 'Georgie' Denbrough's life was turned upside down when her father abruptly decides to uproot and move all the way from England to Derry, Maine.





	Gray

Unknown

 _ **It's** senses slowly woke up. **It** could hear the rushing water of the sewers. Could smell the pungent smell of rubbish, human excrement and rotting _ _carcasses. Could still taste **It's** last meal, and could still remember **It's** last victims name. Henry Bowers. **It** didn't believe in luck, but if **It** did **It** would consider **Itself** extremely lucky that the child had failed his task of killing the Losers, because if he had not failed, **It** would not have It's last meal before a long slumber._

_**It's** sight came back slowly and **It** could see the damp and drab walls of the sewer and the grey water around **It's** body. **It's** clown suit was sopping wet and the white of the suit had turned brown. **It** could now start to feel **It's** body working again, the familiar hunger for fear and flesh came back slowly in waves but another craving came too deeper in **It's** stomach, **It** had never felt this feeling before but decided to ignore it until **It** had fed. **It** inhaled, smelling the air for fear so **It** could find his way out of the deeper part of the sewers and go closer to the surface, towards the fear. **It** could smell a slight trace of the fear **It** wanted, enough to follow. **It** rose and slowly prowled **Its** way along the tunnels towards the smell that **It** craved, maybe even loved. As the tunnels got shorter **It** crawled through, **It's** seven foot frame was inconvenient but not enough to make **It** want to change **It's** favourite form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown into anything else, it was the perfect form. _

_**It** could see a ladder leading upwards, the smell of fear was getting stronger. **It** climed the ladder giggling maniacally, **It** could already taste the fear in a child's flesh. **It** reached the top of the ladder and continued on. Reaching a fork in the sewers **It** paused to inhale again, The fear was stronger from the right tunnel. **It** continued on skipping and giggling occasionally to **itself**. It wasn't long before **It** saw the light at the end of the tunnel. **It** skipped faster and giggled louder the smell of fear was almost overwhelming. **It** saw where the sewer went out connecting to a small flowing river. It peeked out of the tunnel and saw a little boy sitting on the riverbank crying. **It** smiled to Itself, it was almost to easy. The little boy was crying because his dad had hit him. **It** new when to take opportunities especially ones that where basically delivered into **It's** lap. **It** transformed into the little boys dad, who was a big fat man with small beady brown eyes and too much facial hair and slowly meandered  **It's** way out of the sewers and waded through the water towards the child. _

_The Kid looked up and screamed and cried louder releasing a wave of fear, **It**  shuddered, savouring the smell. The boy tried to run but **It** had already grabbed a hold of the boys leg and dragged him through the water towards the tunnel where the sewer came out. The Child was kicking and screaming, so **It** dug his hand into the boys leg and squeezed tighter causing the little boy to cry out in pain and release another wave of fear. As he reached the sewers **It** transformed back to Pennywise and stood blocking the exit and let the kid go, **It** loved a chase. The boy ran, Limping because of his injured leg. **It** giggled and ran after **It's** victim chasing him through the sewers until the boy stopped at dead end and slowly turned around in fear. **It** was standing and smiling staring at the boy with hunger in_   _ **I**_ ** _t's_** _amber eyes and drool pouring out of_ **It's** _mouth and splashing when it hit the sewer floor, **It** had to eat. _

_**It** slowly prowled towards the boy, revelling in the fear the child let out after every step **It** took towards him. **It** threw his head back allowing **It's** rows of pointed teeth to come out, the boy screamed. Too bad no one could hear him down here. **It** snarled and launched itself at the kid taking a chunk out of his neck. The boy tried to scream but all that came out was a gurgle, his throat was clogged with blood. **It** continued to devour the child, first with the arms, then the legs. **It** saved the boys torso for later as this was **It's** favourite part, **It** bit the rest of the child's neck off causing the head to fall with and land on the floor of the tunnel with a splash. **It** giggled and licked **Its** lips, **It** was awake, **It** was back._


End file.
